Percy Jackson and the soldiers of chaos syoc
by gold spartan
Summary: send your own demi-god percy's life turns upside down when he gets an ego maniac sister he leaves camp and becomes the commander of chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Chaos's assassin SYOC

(Authors note okay first story no flames please)

Percy pov

I'm sick of this dump. My life was going great until I got a moody egotistical sister Anna. Suddenly she was the great hero all she did was kill the minotaur with weapons and help, I did it alone and bare-handed! After her quest nobody cared about me it was Anna this and Anna that I'm so sick of it! Plus my mom and Paul died in an earthquake while on vacation in Rio. Like I said I'm sick of this dump.

The only person who made this ordeal tolerable was my awesome girlfriend Annabeth Chase she had to ruin that to!

(flashback)

I was walking around the sea thinking about how cruel the fates were until I saw Connor Stoll with a blonde I kept walking until he said "Annabeth just dump Percy he's such a loser"!

"I know he is I'll get rid of him later". okay that was the last straw! I walked up and said "that's what you think of me"! I was pbb no I was beyond pissed beyond belief! I punched Conner in the face and heard a satisfying CRACK! "I'm leaving this dump" I ran packed my bags and left. After weeks of scavenging for food running from monsters a man appeared he wore a suit that was covered in what looked like stars and planets.

"Percy Jackson I have watched you your skills are impressive would you join my soldiers and become my assassin"?

"What's in it for me"?

"Immortality, power, and a family to begin with".

" Deal"!

Okay this is what I need for Ocs

Name

Alliance (Gaia, camper, soldier, hunter)

Godly parent

History

Likes-dislikes

Fear important

Fatal flaw

Relationship

Pets


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's note) guys thanks for reviewing I kind of messed up on the character making I also need

Weapon

Powers

Hair

Clothes

Now chapter two

Percy pov 100 years later

I was running through a desolate planet tracking my prey. Gorgox was a fat, cruel, evil thing he was responsible for hundreds of deaths throughout the universe. He was fast that was for sure but not fast enough I threw my dagger it pierced his lungs. As I stalked up to him he said "who the hell are who why do you hunt me"?

" I'm Void commander of the chaos soldiers".

Chaos pov

I walked into the Olympus throne room they were arguing as usual.

"we must find a way to beat Gaia" reasoned Hera.

" How are forces are out numbered ten to one were dead"! yelled Dionysus.

No wonder Percy left these people are trying my patience. "SHUT UP"! I screamed. Zeus's eyes darkened " WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" he said in a threatening voice.

" I am Chaos creator of all of the universe". " and even though you I dislike you ruling my world Gaia would be worse she would destroy all I have created". "You will have gold company and my top commander Void" and with that I teleported out


	3. my character oc list

Thanks to every one that reviewed here's who will definitely be in the story

Soldiers Of Chaos

HockeyGal09-Elizabeth Price

Greek-ac-thalassic-Andrea

FamousBLUEwaffles- Juliarre Sevventia (gonna call her Julie)

Captain Freedom Planet Man- Adam Macallari

Ariel Night-Aziza

Dark light dragon 1612-Dorian Blaze

Gaia

Daughterof Elmo. Rawr-Jacobie Carter

NEED MOREHunter

Flylikeblackjack- Skyler Lee

NEED MORE

Campers

NEED SOME

My OC

Jason Truce

Soldier

Erebus god of darkness

Personality-deadly serious almost never kids around Appearance

Hair color-silver

Hair style-short& spiky

Eyes- steel blue

Skin tone- pale

Build- athletic

Scars-wolf burned into his hand

Clothes-T-Shirt, jeans

Weapon-dual swords made of stygian iron

History-Jason's father abandoned him, his sister, and his mother. They lived a good life until Jason was 12. His friend who was a monster in disguise killed his family and burned his home to the ground. In a blind rage he grabbed his mother's dagger that was in the fire the wolf engraving was branded to his hand. He killed the monster and for 2 years he lived on the streets until chaos found him.

Likes-the dark, the forest, and practicing his powers.

Dislikes, know it alls, children of Aphrodite, light, and camp-half-blood.

Fear- past, airplanes

Fatal flaw-loyalty

Powers-control darkness, shadow travel, make dark copies of anything but these powers severely drain him.


End file.
